


You Could Always...

by r4dzarry



Series: Harry asks... [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4dzarry/pseuds/r4dzarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry asks Niall for a blowjob and things take an unexpected turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Always...

"You could always blow me." 

Niall turned towards Harry sitting up. 

"What?" 

Nialls eyes were bugging out. 

"I don't know... I just thought that maybe you could give me head?" 

Harry shrugged. 

"Harry I-" 

Harry sat up facing Niall. 

"Look, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I was just suggesting." 

Harry started to get up from where he was sitting but was pulled back down by his arm. 

"It's not that I don't want to its just..." 

Niall tried to find the right words while still holding onto Harry's arm. 

Not that Niall's never given Harry a blowjob, no, it's just he's never given him one sober. All the times Niall's been drunk he's either given or been on the receiving end of sexual acts between him and his best mate. He really doesn't know if he'd even be good at giving head while sober. 

"Just what?"

Harry snapped Niall out of his thoughts.

"it's just you're one of my best mates and I don't know..." 

Niall looked away feeling his cheeks heat up. 

"What are you embarrassed about, Ni?"

Harry lightly grabbed Nialls chin and turned him to face him.

"I'm not sure if I'd be good sober..."

Harry looked down towards Nialls crotch, the fabric pointing up. 

"Just let me then." 

Niall gave Harry a confused look and furrowed his eyebrows. Harry pushed him down on the couch and started palming the fabric. 

"Harry..." 

Niall moaned and Harry kissed his soft pink lips while still palming his dick. 

"If you're too embarrassed to blow me then ill just blow you." 

Harry whispered into Nialls mouth. 

Harry started trailing kisses down Nialls jaw and neck, sucking love bites into it that were sure to bruise. Then he kissed down his stomach slowly and made Niall whimper. 

"C'mon, Harry.. get to it." 

Harry stopped abruptly and smirked. 

"Eager are we?" 

Niall nodded fast and tried to touch himself, earning a slap from Harry. 

"Now, if you touch yourself I won't do it." 

Niall whined but put his hands to his sides. 

Harry started kissing down his stomach again and licked down his happy trail. When he finally reached the waistband of Nialls boxers he bit the elastic with his teeth and growled. Niall moaned and watched with wide eyes. Harry hoisted Nialls sweats and boxers down and licked up the inside of Nialls thighs making him shiver at the cold and wetness of Harrys tongue. When he reached Nialls balls he licked and sucked on them making Niall groan and grip the edge of the couch desperately. 

"Fu-uck" 

Niall moaned and covered his face with his arm. 

Harry moved his arm from his face while coming up from his balls. 

"Don't cover your face, wanna see." 

Harry loved seeing Nialls face when he would blow him or fuck him with his tongue. He thought it was the hottest shit ever, seeing Nialls cheeks flushed bright pink, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed making him squint. He especially loved Nialls hair, all messed up and the brown showing from his roots. Harry got harder as he made his way towards Nialls throbbing dick. He licked the side of it and grabbed it with his large hands. He started pumping slowly and licked the slit.

Niall sighed. He knew Harry was teasing him. He knew Harry wanted him to beg for it. 

"Fuck Harry, please." 

Harry gave Niall the most innocent look, as if he didn't know. 

"Please what Niall?" 

Niall rolled his eyes. 

"Shit Harry, stick my cock in your fucking mouth and suck!" 

Niall was frustrated. He just wanted Harry's warm mouth around him. 

Harry laughed and stroked Nialls dick one last time before going throat deep. 

Niall gasped and grabbed the back of the couch with one hand and a fistful of Harry's hair in the other. 

"Shit.." 

Niall moaned when Harry started humming while bobbing his head up and down. 

Harry pushed Niall upwards and put his legs on his shoulders while Nialls dick was still in his mouth. He came off with a pop and looked Niall in the eyes. 

"Can I try something?" 

It was almost a whisper and Niall just nodded. 

Harry licked his fingers and stuck one in Nialls arse making him moan. He started moving around to get Niall comfortable to the new feeling. When he felt Niall grind down onto his finger he added another, and then another making the older boy close his eyes in pleasure. 

Harry started sucking again and licking Nialls hole causing him to buck his hips up into Harry's mouth. 

"Shit fuck Harry I- ahh fuck me. Fuck me p-please." 

Harry slowed down his movements and looked at Niall. 

"What?" 

Niall moaned and opened his eyes. 

"Please fuck me." 

Harry's dick twitched at the tone of Nialls voice, so sweet, so begging. 

"A-are you sure?" 

Niall nodded and threw his head back. 

Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the couch. He looked at Niall again to make sure he wanted to do this. When Niall nodded, Harry kissed his lips. He then lined himself up with Nialls hole and slowly eased his way in making Niall cry out silently. 

"Fuck you're so tight... feels so fucking good." 

Harry moaned and Niall grabbed Harry's bicep. Harry went slow to get Niall used to the feeling. He could tell he was uncomfortable by the sour look on Nialls face. He just hoped to God he could find that spot that made Niall cry out Harry's name as if his life depended on it.

It took a few more deep and slow thrusts when he finally hit it. 

"Mmm do that again" 

Niall moaned and Harry obeyed, hitting that spot harder. 

Harry sped up his thrusts and brought Niall closer to him. Niall scratched along his back causing the younger boy to moan. 

"You're so big.." 

Niall wrapped his legs around Harry's waist causing both boys to moan at the new angle. 

"I- Niall Im gonna come... im gonna pull out." 

Niall rolled his hips up into Harry's making him pout. 

"No, c'mon Harry. Fill me up. Come inside of me." 

Harry moaned Nialls name and sped up his thrusts. 

Niall rolled his hips up again, harder this time and that was it for Harry.

He came with a shout of Nialls name and rode out his orgasm in jerky thrusts. Niall came not too long after, all over Harry's butterfly tattoo.

Harry rolled off of Niall and kissed his cheek. 

"Not bad for the first time." 

Harry panted and Niall laughed and wiped his come off of Harry's stomach with his boxers. 

Harry watched Niall clean him up and smiled. He pet his hair and pulled him up next to him. 

"Damn, I love you." 

Harry's cheeks got hot and Niall blushed stiffening a bit. 

"I love you too curly." 

Harry kissed Niall and wrapped his arms around his small body. 

Even though all he wanted was a simple blow job, he ended up with much more and a handsome lad sleeping next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything let alone smut, hope it was good.


End file.
